


Sparky

by Sally M (sallymn)



Category: Blake's 7, Farscape
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wasn't all that sure if he really wanted Sparky back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparky

**Sparky**

John wasn't all that sure if he really wanted Sparky back. 

Well, as _Sparky_ that was. As he has been. Selfish, self-obsessed, sly, self-important, sneaky, scheming ... John shook his head. This wasn't helping Sparky's case. 

The _new_ Sparky - or Roj as he insisted on being called - now he was a different person altogether (if you could call him a person, something none of them had ever really thought about before), and of course that was the whole deal, wasn't it? So it was kinda creepy seeing his little Buckwheat pal (if you could call him a pal, something _he_ didn't want to think about too hard) being brave, brainy, totally on the ball, too damn brilliant at getting his own way. 

... And all too ready and raring to fight for anyone and any _thing_ that needed fighting for. A born - or made - rebel. 

If there was a human from another universe now in that little toady Hynerian body, maybe they'd got the best of the swap (if they all survived, that was, something his crewmates weren't all that sure about after Roj's explosive first mission). Though John couldn't help but feel for whoever - in that universe - had probably been landed with a raucously wretched Dominar in all-too-human form... 

**\- the end -**

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a livejournal challenge - a bodyswap ficlet between Rygal (Farscape) and Roj Blake (Blakes 7), and yes, it's very much in the universe of the former.


End file.
